vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Delete Please
The Primordial Immortals 'are the first existing, strongest and most powerful Immortals in existence. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Werewolf *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Werewolf *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Immortality' - Like any Immortal they live forever *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other Humans, Werewolves, Hybrids, Primordial Vampires. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Vampires are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. *'Healing Factor-'''They can heal faster than normal vampires,werewolves and Hybrids *'Invulnerability': Vampires are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Silas, Kronos and Lucifer are the only known Vampires that are immune to Sunlight, Vervain and is capable of walking freely into a house without being invited first. In ''Rose, it is proven that Silas, Kronos and Lucifer has no weakness, and is invulnerable to all weapons, making them truly immortal. *'Super Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Primordial Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories also vampires and werewolves, hybrids. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Illusions' - Lucifer can create powerful illusions like make his appearance different, create fake object out of thin air and change "reality" to limited degree also . Kronos and Silas have a higher power to Illusions and make anything they want you to see be there. Psychic Pain Infliction: '''With his father's illusions and telepathic powers, Lucifer is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims as shown when he attacked a couple in the back of the mystic falls grill. Silas and Kronos have a stronger ability at this. Weaknesses *The Cure' - If the cure is used on them, they will lose there immortality and they will become a warlock again. But now that the cure is gone, they can't be killed. *'Desiccation' - Without blood they will start to desiccate and will turn into stone. *'Hunter's Curse' - Silas, Lucifer, Kronos were victim's of the Hunter's Curse although they was able to defeat it in minutes. *'Magic''' - Bonnie was able to stop Silas using expression magic. So it applies to them all.